


just... just shut up

by somsnosa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, and yes i used my name as my wardens name i want you to fight me, as with all my fics, but ill fix them later, i write them in a rush, just shut up, sten is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somsnosa/pseuds/somsnosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alistair ends up a lot more nervous while professing his love to his fellow warden. she helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just... just shut up

**Author's Note:**

> i liked writing this a lot  
> i hope you like reading it too  
> \--daisy

He was so cute when he stuttered, but this was getting to be unbearable. Every other syllable was ricocheting out of his mouth with reckless abandon, and it was endearing at first, but oh sweet Maker she just wanted him to formulate the words.  
“A-and we-well, you see, I-I-I just th-thought-t that y-you an-nd I-I c-could, y-y’know, j-j—“Alistair tried to utter something coherent, his face a bright burning head, and she could swear he was sweating. Sweating. She knew the message he was trying to convey to her, but she was desperately hoping she could hear it spill from his pretty lips. But, instead of the sweet music of newly professed love, all she got was jumbled words and a human heater.

Well, the blight wasn’t going to wait for them to fall in love.

She quickly put a finger up to his quivering mouth and gave him a serene, reassuring look, and his babbling slowly came to a close. Now that the only sounds that surrounded them were the gentle cackle of the dying fire, the soft breeze and (upsettingly) Sten’s snoring, she decided to say what she (hopefully) knew what was on his mind.  
“Alistair, it’s okay. I feel th—“ 

“Wait! I want to say this myself!! I’ve been rehearsing… all day…”  
She tilted her head, a little proud at the gusto that suddenly emerged. She nodded, giving him the leeway to let him say his piece. 

Alistair stood up tall, hands planted firmly at his side, though his tomato red blush persisted.  
“There’s only been a small lot of time we’ve spent together, but I wanted to say that I c-care for you. A-a lot. A-nd I think… I-I… You… W-we. U-us and I, wait no, yo-you and—“His hands came up to his chest, fiddling with each other as he tried to articulate his words.

Well, at least he tried. 

Daisy took a hold of his shaking hands and bought them down from their timid position, stepping up pressing her torso against his to prevent his thumbs from twiddling anymore. Now that she could feel the heat and anxiety radiating off him, she decided to finally get it out of him. Not the way she imagined, but close enough, right?

“Just… Just shut up.” She whispered, getting on to her tip toes and pressing her lips against his, noting how quickly he melted into the kiss. His tension was officially set free into Fereldan’s night sky as he wrapped his arms around her firmly, letting his body tell what he could not say with words. They stayed in each other’s arms for quite a while after the kiss ended, each appreciating the electrifying feel left on their lips and the soft warmth radiating around them.  
After a few blissfully long minutes, they slowly pulled away from each other, eyes sparkling with the graces of that newly professed love. 

“Well, aren’t I just the smoothest, most silver tongued Grey Warden on the face of this big blighted earth. I doubt Thedas has ever met with someone as slick as I am.” Alistair chuckled, his face now several hues lighter, but still peppered with a pretty pink.  
Daisy giggled and sighed, lifting her hands to run her thumbs lovingly across his cheeks. “Oh, you got me there. Had me all weak kneed from the first ‘I-I-I.”  
“Well, Maker, aren’t you just the sweetest tonight?” Alistair said, noting how wonderfully close her mouth was getting to his.

“I can be sweeter.” Daisy quipped, making the final reach for another kiss.


End file.
